leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varus/@comment-5877442-20130507153402/@comment-7460908-20130507172524
Some good points overall, and some solid arguments. Still, I contest the notion that Varus is "bad", and there's absolutely no reason to play him over any other ADC. If you will, allow me to dissect all of your points and offer some counter-arguments. 1. 575 range is exactly what you think it is: above average. It allows him to bully around lower-range matchups like Vayne or Graves; bumping his range up to 600 or even 650 would be absurd, because then he would have range as well as heavy damage. You make the comparison of Cait, but she has middling damage compared to Varus, or any other ranged carry (except for Ashe, of course) for that matter. 2. Q is far from a bad ADC skill. The "measly bit of damage" effectively makes it an auto-attack reset (which is what it essentially is if you use smartcast and just tap Q), and when used with your W passive, it will turn small trades in your favor. It slows him down for a trade-off; if he could remain full speed while charging it, it would mean he could safely run away from someone yet still do a ridiculous amount of damage in retaliation. Will the channel reduce your overall DPS? Maybe. But again, you can just tap it for AA reset (max rank base isn't bad by any means), or charge it up to pick off any stragglers after a skirmish. 3. Passive is terrific in lane when you're already constantly last-hitting. Kill a creep, poke you opponent. Also works wonders for pushing towers. As far as the champ bonus, it's still 40% AS. Helps to stack Blight, make you crit more... It's really not as bad as you make it out to be. 4. W is just fine as is. Difficulty of use really shouldn't affect your view of a champion's damage potential. Every good Draven player will catch his axes, every good Varus player will land his skillshots, and both of them will do stupid amounts of damage. 5. E is the one skill I personally don't prefer. Granted, it's better than MF's E in that it deals flat, upfront damage, scales, and offers utility (GW), but it still shouldn't be your main source of damage. People only max it first because maxing Q kills your mana pool. That, and they don't know how to smartcast+tap Q. But I digress. 6. Hard to land on mroe than 1 person, is, once again, a difficulty of use issue. Even so, it's really not as difficult to land as you would think. It's an AoE ult, so it works wonders with an AoE team. Doesn't scale on AD, of course, because if it did, it would likely deal too much damage than it should. As for a reason to play Varus over any other ADC? Well, for starters, he's fun, what with skillshots. He's really this jack-of-all-trades sort of carry. He works well with virtually any type of team, and really helps you out with the finer points of playing ADC, like harassing between last-hits, proper positioning, given his lack of escapes, and all sorts of good jazz. TL;DR: Varus' kit is far from bad. If you can't see any reason to play him, well, that's your opinion. I personally love his kit and am abusing the living hell out of it. Have a nice day.